


霜剑

by a306969940



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: Lofter @LOOKINglass阿伦戴尔的冬天已经持续的太久了。占卜师说是北山的雪妖作怪，神谕如是昭示：阿伦戴尔的女王应当挺身而出前去讨伐。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	霜剑

我要告诉你们一个故事，很久很久之前发生在阿伦戴尔的故事，故事的主角是年轻的女王，她是前代国王的第二个子嗣……

夜色四合。她的棉甲被雪水浸没，呼出的热气差点在铁面具上结霜。在没过膝盖的雪地里行走的女王感觉自己倒霉透了，她带着士兵进山讨伐雪妖，半道上遭遇了野兽。她的马被巨熊一巴掌拍歪了脖子，而当她抄起大剑身先士卒的时候，她被狂怒的野兽冲撞下了山坡，板甲被掀掉大半，锁子也翻出来不少。不知道其他人的状况怎么样。她艰难地抬高膝盖，发现再怎么努力，她也只是在雪地里拖行罢了。狼的叫声此起彼伏地传来，她把剑身微微压向胸膛。  
阿伦戴尔的冬天已经持续的太久了。占卜师说是北山的雪妖作怪，神谕如是昭示：阿伦戴尔的女王应当挺身而出前去讨伐。安娜听过之后毫不犹豫地清点兵士，跨上战马就上了山，甚至不等雪停下。她把打点国家的事务简单交付给南艾尔来的汉斯王子，或者说，亲王。安娜不记得他的头衔了，只记得他来求婚，而她似乎也没有拒绝的理由。阿伦戴尔正值多事之秋，从海湾涌入的海盗时刻危及着海岸线，而南方的势力也蠢蠢欲动，如果北方再出现什么不太平的事情，或许他们的大帝就要北上，来教教这些北方佬何为规矩了。和亲实在是再好不过了。一直和安娜不和的朝臣为此也要对她点头称道。可是，如果她真对婚事这么满意，又怎么会急匆匆地跑进南山，而不和汉斯王子再多温存一会儿？没有姑娘喜欢披着金属板甲，扛着半人高的大剑在雪地里行军，当然，小伙子也不例外。安娜感觉自己的牙齿在打战，也许是因为太冷了，也许是因为身旁林深夜黑，狼嚎此起彼伏，她不再思考作为一个统治者如何受所有人爱戴的事情，转而提心吊胆起来。  
她需要火。有火的地方她才能安全地扎营，才能休息。雪下的太深了，把所有可供燃烧的枯枝烂叶都深深埋藏在下面。真该死，她的火炬、弓弩和干粮全装在马鞍袋里，跟被拍死的马儿一同滚落山崖了。她觉得自己走了很久，却没有行进多大距离。周遭能见的地方越来越少，待到天完全黑下来，她就没办法移动了。四下寂静，她很想和谁说两句话，但是只有一片黑暗，她的话语也会暴露出自己的位置，把狼群都吸引过来。她想她的部队要是还活着，他们夜晚里一定会燃起篝火的，她只要顺着光走去就好了。夜间并没有下雪，这本来值得庆幸，但实际上不下雪的时候更冷。  
她的眼前出现了光，但不是温暖的火光，而是一双又一双绿光。狼群。她已经被包围了。机警的安娜马上回头，一匹狼果然从她的后方偷袭——她扭过身子的时候早就抡起了她的大剑，腰间和臂膀一同使力，沉重的大剑砸上狼的身子，预备闪开却跳不出大剑横扫的距离，它的身体瞬间被劈开，雪地上挥洒出长长的血痕。  
“来啊！”她怒喊着，狼群也相互嚎叫起来接受挑战。它们把安娜团团围住，不断在剑身能攻击到的范围外试探，安娜舞起大剑把他们吓退，在收招的空隙被偷袭：其中一只冲上去，她伸手去挡，被死死地咬住臂膀——大团的红色铺上棉甲，从锁子的空隙中流出来。她剧痛无比，但她明白，一旦展现出弱点，狼群就会一拥而上把她撕成碎片。她忍着痛苦，单手举着剑柄，狠狠地向咬住她手臂的狼的脑袋砸去。一下，两下，紫红色的糊状物溅上她的剑柄，溅上她的铁面具，头上被凿出个窟窿的狼终于松了口，瘫软下去。狼群的进攻仍然没有结束，安娜吼叫着，主动向它们冲过去，沉重的大剑一下又一下落空，挥舞到最后直接被甩了出去，狼群叫嚣着反扑，但事情远没有结束，安娜拔出了腰间备用的佩剑，用短兵和他们厮杀。战意高涨的她不知道那里的铠甲被咬穿，也不知道身上的咬伤正在泂泂流出鲜血，她用铁手套倒着抓住剑刃，随着一下挥击剑格砸破狼的头骨，又冲上来一个，她抬手就把剑刃钉进狼的脊柱中，拔出来的瞬间她重新抓上剑柄，一个变招，某匹狼的肚子被划开，肠子流了一地。狼群感到了怯懦，相继着撤退了。她想她应该无意间杀死了头狼。  
“混蛋。”她捂着伤口叫骂着。冬天持续太久了，野兽也饿得皮包骨，看到任何活物都垂涎不已。伤痕累累的她只能在一片黑夜里祈祷，祈祷风不要把她血液的气味吹到熊的鼻子里。前方出现了许多倒伏的尸体，并不是野兽。安娜被绊了一脚，伸手一模便察觉到不对劲：她摸到一只皮靴。紧接着，她找到了倒插在地上的什么东西：一面军旗。在稀薄的月光中她看见一个身影站在离她不远的地方，她开口询问，然而那身影并没有回应。  
“我是阿伦戴尔的女王安娜，我命令你回答我的问题！你究竟是谁？”  
“安娜？”那是女人的声音。  
“你应该用‘陛下’称呼。”安娜得知是个女人，放下警惕，把佩剑收进剑鞘。“你是什么人，这些人又怎么了？”  
“他们是来猎雪妖的。他们失败了。”  
“所以他们即使从野兽嘴里逃出来，也还是没能生还。”安娜按住剑柄，低头哀悼了一会儿。“他们是我的士兵。”  
“你身上有伤，不要紧吗？”女人问她，“我知道哪里有休息的地方。”  
“这么黑，你看得见我的伤？”  
“雪能说话。是雪花告诉我的，你的血让它们热的要死掉了。”  
“古怪。”即使这么说着，她还是让女人带路。她在黑暗里牵起安娜的手好不让安娜跟丢，另一只手扛起大剑的安娜沉默着，她不知道眼前的女人是不是值得信任，因为她对打家劫舍的强盗的手段略有耳闻，必要时她只能相信自己的剑。风吹不动她们眼前的黑暗了，接着女人放开她的手，推门的声音传来。她们到了地方。  
“这种地方也有人居住吗？”安娜闻见牲畜的气息。  
“牧羊人会在夏天过来。”女人回答她，“你需要生火的话就得自己想办法了。”  
“真奇怪，这么冷的天，你住在这都不需要生火吗？你不怕被冻死？”安娜随意扯来一些干草，又把一些烂掉的栅栏掰下来丢进自己预备的篝火堆里，“要我说，你的脑子肯定被冻坏了。”她掏出腰间行囊里的燧石，相互击打，迸发出火星，她摘下铁面具，弯下身子慌忙吹气，不一会儿青烟升起，火苗也烧起来了。在逐渐变大的火光中，安娜看见了女人的面容。自然，女人也盯着铁面具下的柔和面庞发愣。夏天在她脸上晒出的雀斑短暂停留之后，长达半年的冬日立刻把它们掩埋的无影无踪。脸颊因为缺少阳光照耀，苍白而平滑，如无人踏足的雪地，她额前的头发与火苗的热烈光芒一同跳在脸上。安娜注视着那团火的目光同样温柔，陌生女人全看在眼里。  
“平民，把我的盔甲解下来。”  
安娜解下兜鍪，把它与佩剑一同平放。她没法够到身后的锁扣，这是铠甲设计的小小缺陷。女人显然对这突如其来的命令口吻不知所措。  
“你是在叫我？”  
“你应该称呼我为‘陛下’。”安娜再次强调。作为年轻的女王，她把为王的尊容看的很重要。当然，在宫殿和军营里行得通的规矩，在荒野中可没人为此前呼后拥。此时淡金发色的苍白女人只是睁大眼睛看着她，一副事不关己的表情。  
“……好了，这种地方可以不用讲礼节。”她感觉棉甲内部更冰冷了，只得妥协。  
“女王陛下也是很讲道理的嘛。”  
“那当然。”她不自觉地微笑起来，女人走近她，安娜才发现对方身型挺拔，比自己略高，按照平民的标准，她绝对算得上出落的漂亮。甚至…打破了平民的标准？她回忆着自己会面过的每一位贵妇，服侍过自己的每一位宫娥……金发，高挑，神情高雅而冷静。她想不到任何一个活生生的人与面前的女人相似，只回忆起教会里摆放的进口的大理石雕像：阿伦戴尔本地开采不出这种东西。因此她也觉得金发女人是外地人，属于一个离北境相当遥远的社会，属于满溢着香膏气味和祷文的世界，那里的人全都姿态丰满，穿金戴银，侍奉他们受苦受难的神明，生活作风却处处与之对立……会不会看似不食人间烟火的她，皮囊里也藏着一个荡妇？安娜这么想的时候，一双冰凉的手解开了她背后的铠甲，伸进内部，把锁子从衬衣上剥落。她感受到刺骨寒冷，忍不住打着哆嗦。  
“叫你脱个铠甲而已…别用你的手摸我……”  
“不这样怎么把锁子甲脱下来？别任性了。还有，你受伤了，我等会得清理你的伤口。”  
“我当然知道该做什么！”安娜赌气一般把头偏过去。“吵吵嚷嚷的平民。”  
“幼稚鬼。”她的手抵上安娜的肩头，把最外面的板甲卸下来，被解开的锁子也一并脱落了。“你每次都是穿重甲行军？”  
“这是祖父流传下来的。他南征北战的功绩不能被忘记。我的父亲穿着它参加了他人生中的最后一役，峡湾的海战。送回来的只有盔甲。我知道这听起来很奇怪，即使是女儿，我也得承担起它的重量。时局紧张……抱歉。我想你不知道这是什么意思。”  
“我理解。你的负担太重了。”她们把安娜的盔甲披挂在木栅栏上，简单疗伤过后便坐在火堆旁闲聊起来。安娜现在觉得，女人摸过的地方现在反而比身上任何其他的部位更加炽热，她不安地挠着伤疤处。士兵有时候会把雪搓在自己的肌肤上取暖，她想应该是这个道理。  
“其实本来不该是我来管这个国家的。我有个姐姐，你知道吗？如果她还在的话，我就不用面对那些大臣的臭脸了。还有教廷。主教对我们的信仰状况很不满，这个好吃懒做的混蛋只要往南边的教廷写一封信，南方佬就有借口讨伐我们啦。”她说到这，忍不住朝火堆跺了跺脚。“不过，无论是谁遇到这种情况，做的也不见得有多好吧。我想我那个姐姐，不，任何一个凡人对此都会无计可施。让人安心的是，至少我能起到一些作用，而不是理所当然地置身事外。阿伦戴尔永远是我的故乡。没了故乡，就等同于失去了一切。我父亲告诉我的。”她朝女人笑着，觉得迎上自己的一定是一知半解的目光。然而不是。那双冰蓝的纯净眼眸里只有藏不住的忧郁，即使是熊熊火光也无法照亮它。  
“喂，你还好吗？”  
“嗯。我知道。雪花告诉我了。”  
“雪花告诉你王城里的事情？你呀，我尊敬占卜师，不过教廷可就不这么认为了。看见那些戴高帽子的黑袍修士，这种话还是少说为妙。你叫什么——”  
“你还知道你姐姐的事情吗？”她打断了安娜。  
“不。她的名字在阿伦戴尔是一个禁忌。我对她几乎一无所知。你叫什么名字？”  
“艾莎。”  
“真奇怪，听这个名字，你应该是血统纯正的北境人。你从哪里来的？南艾尔，还是比阿伦戴尔更北的地方？”  
“我的故乡就是阿伦戴尔，和你一样。”艾莎郑重其事地对安娜说着。她心中有一种感觉，那就是她喜欢艾莎的庄重表情。为什么不是她当这个倒霉的阿伦戴尔的女王？安娜只觉得她的画像一定很漂亮。  
“你为什么要看着我笑？”  
“我有吗？”安娜在管理表情这方面尤其失败，因此朝堂上会使用镀金的男性国王面具，战场上为了保护脸颊的铁面具自不必说。更多的是权臣对这个女孩的施压，那副活泼可爱的面容不应该出现在王室中。只有这个时候她才能从权臣嘴里听见关于姐姐的事情，说她自打出生以来就是个庄重而阴郁的孩童。若不是因为诅咒——她想到诅咒了，于是不假思索地说给艾莎听，丝毫不把她当作外人。  
“我知道。”  
“这也是雪花告诉你的？”  
艾莎摇了摇头，却又不肯给出其他解释。“那是神灵的诅咒。为了自保，他们把她放逐，即使那是深冬，而她半夜就被兵士抓起来，被赶出城门时，身上只着一件衬裙。”  
“混蛋！”安娜叫骂起来，这是她在军营里学会的浑话，身在皇家可是学不到这些的。“后来她怎么样了？”  
“她和今日的你一样，在雪地里行走。可她已经被人夺去了故乡。她在雪地里拖出长长一道血迹，还以为自己马上就要一命呜呼了——那是她经历的第一个经期。”  
“她活下来了吗？”安娜贴近艾莎，想要快点知道自己的姐姐是否还在人世。  
“那是深冬。一个饥寒交迫的小女孩倒在了雪地里。她以为这就真的完了，于是闭上双眼，等着被冻死，或者被野兽吃掉。在一片黑暗和寒冷之中，雪静静地下着。她突然听见了喧闹的声音：每一片雪花都在低语。它们告诉她过去和未来的事情，牵引她内在的力量：控制冰晶的法术。她在雪花的指引下，又寻找到了四位圣灵。”  
“她还活着？并且和神秘力量有联系？”  
“那是另一个世界的力量。当作她已经死了也不过分。因为无论是人类，还是圣灵，他们都不承认她。”  
“为什么！”  
“她要做的事情，无论是对于人类，还是圣灵而言，都过于恣意妄为……”  
“我只能说到这了。”艾莎紧闭双唇，似乎为了火堆的热烈而咬牙忍受。安娜拉扯着她的手臂求她继续讲，早就没了女王的架子。“这可关乎到我的亲人！别卖关子！”  
“可你们都是来猎雪妖的，不是吗？”  
“这——你想说什么？”  
“她变成了雪妖。为了短暂的力量，抛弃了神格。”  
“这又是为了什么……我的姐姐变成了一个施下如此恶毒的寒冬的妖精？阿伦戴尔的粮食已经快撑不过下个月了。她是为了复仇才决定将全城人活活饿死、冻死，因为当年她的国民抛弃了她？”  
“不，不是这样的。明天天一亮，我就带你见识，好吗？”她习惯性地伸出手去撩安娜散乱在额前的红发，被安娜一把推开。  
“你究竟是谁？”她撑着地面的手摸索到了剑柄。“为什么说起雪妖的事情如同自己的经历一样……”  
“我看起来像是妖怪吗？”艾莎叹了口气。  
“我不知道。我只知道你很可疑。即使是自己的朝堂，侍奉的臣子也要分忠诚和奸佞。何况一个陌生人？”剑已出鞘，寒光直逼艾莎的喉头，却随着安娜受伤的手臂而摇摇晃晃。  
“没有人告诉你武器不应该随便乱指人吗？”  
“我的剑如果不是指着我的姐姐，就是指着一个可憎的妖怪。”安娜打过一些战役，甚至还参加过屠龙。但她握剑的决心一次也没有动摇过，即使是因为口粮不够，大家一致决定处死战俘，她的良心也没有阻止她挥下剑刃——  
“不。”她丢下了那柄长剑。在她不注意的时候，靠近艾莎肌肤的部分已经结上细密的白霜。“我告诉你吧，我们的军队有一次口粮不足……当时我们还带着战俘，那是几百张等着喂食的嘴。马提斯中士和其他军官一致决定把他们全都处决以减轻负担。我本来应该支持他们，因为确实没有别的选择。我溜进战俘营，用这柄剑——切断了他们的束缚。我放了他们。把你的敌人放走，他就会在下一场战斗中加害于你……战争就是这样的。但我还是决定这么做，因为我的剑不想沾染不必要的血，你懂吗？如果你真是雪妖，你就应该马上把冬天撤离阿伦戴尔。”  
“如果我真是雪妖，那我就是你的姐姐。”  
“我首先是阿伦戴尔的女王，其次才是你的姐妹。把冬天撤离阿伦戴尔，这是作为君主的诉求。我不能看着自己的国民挨饿受冻而坐视不理，因此在这种恶劣的天气上山——和你谈判。”她用着和书记员与传令官对话的语气，把“猎杀”稍作修改。  
“——我拒绝。”艾莎看着挺直上身，那个曾经可爱，开朗的女孩出落成骄傲的女王，她因此看起来离艾莎更远。所以她毫不留情地拒绝，似乎是报复心作祟。她要那个幼稚而温暖的安娜，她有一瞬间真想把这张高傲而冷漠的脸揉进冰块里。  
“是为了复仇，还是你想要本来属于你的东西？”  
“你是这么认为的？那好，我要你的王冠，我要夺过你的权杖和王权宝球，我要你脱掉这身象征荣耀的铠甲，赤足在阿伦戴尔最为冰冷的道路上行走。”  
“哪一条道路？”  
“哨塔下门径，推开地堡的最后一扇门。”  
“那是——峡湾。那是大海，不是大路。”  
“在这种天气下就是大路。我从那里被丢出去。”  
“你想让我去死？”  
“而你早就把我忘得干干净净。”  
“我——”  
贴上她脸颊的手堵住了安娜的辩驳。她本以为雪妖的手冰冷无比，就像艾莎之前帮她脱掉盔甲那样。那双捧着她脸颊的手变得温暖，艾莎逼上来，跪立着，安娜没办法转头，在一片橙色的火光中仰视她白皙而温暖的面庞，她脸颊上的绒毛，她面孔下的细密的青色血管逐渐舒展，释放出玫瑰的颜色……她的金发散落下来，随着她的呼吸，她身体的微微颤抖摇摆着，爱抚着这位年少的女王。安娜咕哝了什么，她自己也不知道。艾莎的眼皮轻颤，漂亮的睫毛舞弄着光影，她纯净的蓝色眼眸时有时无地投送出秋波，时而渴望，时而落寞。她的手指滑到了安娜的脖子上，安娜不自觉地吞咽。她喜欢艾莎手指划过她肌肤的触感。她睁大了眼睛仰视着艾莎，幽绿的眼眸中全是火光，是在烈火中也全身散发耀眼光芒的女人，是在夕阳下燃烧的冰锥——她搂住了艾莎的腰，纤细地能让任何贴上去的事物发狂，即使是布料，她觉得布料快要烧起来了，火源就是安娜那双更为炽烫的双手，她们紧贴在一起，似乎是被这场无形的灼烧融化了彼此的身体，如胶似漆，不分你我。她感受到艾莎胸脯的急剧起伏，紧贴着安娜的小腹渐渐发热，随后是一声软糯的叹息，她身体的香氛更加浓烈……安娜紧紧地盯着她的嘴唇，似乎是被吐出的湿气滋润而更加饱满，她的眼光逐渐贪婪，如同看见成熟果实的馋嘴孩童，安娜顺着艾莎跪立的身体爬上去，双手有意无意地刮擦着她身体的部位，只需占有她……一口。  
艾莎偏偏别过头去，让急流勇进的安娜有些愣神。她不是这个意思吗？  
“我不要王权，也不要你的命……我要的是你。只有你。”  
还没来得及被这温柔的耳语吹的晕头转向，艾莎轻轻地咬上安娜的耳朵，舌头温润地舔舐着，伸进每一个小小的凹陷处肆意掠夺，她的牙齿轻轻地拉着安娜的耳垂，安娜不自觉地叫出声，早就没了女王的威严做派。  
“还要吗？”艾莎依旧温柔地低语着，抹掉妹妹因为忍受快感而溢出的眼泪。不，她不接受这样的羞辱。她没有回答艾莎，把她扑倒在地，紧接着，压着她身体的安娜吻住她，濡湿的舌尖伸入艾莎有弹性的嘴唇，甜蜜地缠绕起来，然后交织，艾莎颤抖的呼吸吹在安娜的脸上，她的身体瘫软，似乎是奄奄一息的可怜猎物，要猎人尽情享受她的每一寸肌肤，每一次甜蜜的口感，每一次哀求的叫声……安娜的手游移到她的胸前，解开了她的衣服。一片无暇的雪白出现在她身下，喘息着，颤抖着，急不可耐地等待着，一声又一声轻轻呼唤安娜的名字……要安娜吃掉她的全部。令人心醉的玫瑰色在艾莎雪白的肌肤上绽开，她啃咬上去，快意如同扎进皮肤的毒牙，随着艾莎奔涌的血液冲上大脑，把她敲进情欲编织的大网，她无力地舒张身体，闭眼叫唤，任由安娜一点一点地，贪婪地吮吸着，用舌尖拨弄，伸出牙齿轻咬——刺痛。艾莎张开双臂，然后紧紧地抱住她，十指插入她柔顺的，如火焰般的红发之间，似乎是添进渴求的柴薪，她深深按进去，把自己塞进安娜热得如同炭火一般的嘴唇，然后是炽热的痛，猛烈燃烧的爱意。被这爱意烧的痴狂的安娜一路往下，别开了她的双腿，她口中跳动的火苗沾上如雪的柔软，它未有融化，却愈加湿润，她如饥似渴地吮吸着从穴内流出的雪水般黏腻的液体，它沾上艾莎的双腿，铺满她的整个下巴，不够，还是不够——她伸了进去，不断挑拨，戏弄着艾莎柔软的内在。艾莎的嗓音因为不断叫唤而沙哑，在细碎的呻吟中诱人地呼喊安娜的名字，占有她……占有她的全部！安娜抬起头大口喘息，嘴边的水渍在橙黄的火光中散发着点点金色的光泽。她用一副略显疲倦却傲气的眼神俯视身下之人，似乎是在欣赏她征服的成果，她赤裸的目光把艾莎同样赤裸的诱人身体扫视个遍，看着她因为欲求不满而躁动，咬着嘴唇，轻轻拉扯安娜的衣角，在她的身上沾上水渍，在她双腿之间磨蹭…突然她坐起来，一把就把装腔作势的安娜推倒，差点把她推进篝火，几个火星翻飞起来，安娜慌张地调整身体，艾莎却一把攥住她的手，让安娜贴着她紧致有力的大腿，向潮湿的深处游移——她张开腿，跪坐在安娜的身上，安娜的手指被她湿润而富有弹性的内壁包围，在狂喜中，她轻轻勾动指节，艾莎上下摆动的腰肢看得她心醉神迷，她抬起头呻吟，金发尽数散开，在她赤裸的雪白肌肤上更加美艳动人……柴火燃烧发出的噼啪声和搅动的粘腻的水声不绝于耳，她们在这阵狂热的浪潮中，在强烈的快感中差点晕厥过去，火焰随着她的惊叫和呻吟跳动，把两人交织的身影无限放大。艾莎扑上去，解开安娜的衬衣，满脸绯红的女王居然动了退缩之意，她把身体牢牢贴上一丝不挂的安娜，不断地磨蹭着这具年轻的躯体，指尖抚摸着她身上的道道伤疤，她稚嫩的声音传出喘息，艾莎望向她的深情眼神中更添怜爱，含着眼泪，她轻轻地吻安娜的嘴唇，什么女王，她从始至终就是一个小女孩，在艾莎甜蜜的怀抱中，她丢盔弃甲，俯首称臣。而艾莎要做的，是拨开环绕着她的坚硬外壳，对她柔软香甜的身体温柔一吻。安娜强忍着，不安地躁动着，艾莎承诺她会温柔对待，半推半就地，她说服安娜张开腿，低下头细细舔舐，柠檬叶片的香气，皮革磨蹭上去的气息，她体内的甜美，一丝情欲激发的腥咸，她的舌头顺着两片花瓣的纹路，在它们交汇的小小球体上不断打转，轻轻推移，越来越快——安娜强忍的表情终于在这绵柔不绝的攻势下瓦解，她身体的堤坝崩塌了，水源源不断地流出来，几乎是喷溅而出，似乎那是她在遇见艾莎之前积攒的所有的不可言说的欲望，她冰冷坚硬的身体从来没有为任何一个人舒缓，除了她。安娜为她崩塌殆尽，为她满溢而出，她们瘫倒在一片水中，安娜躺在艾莎温暖的怀抱中，她呼出的气息拍打着安娜不断颤抖的身体，那份甜蜜中已经多了安娜自己的味道，艾莎微笑着，又凑上去吻她。她伸出手，把玩着安娜的红头发，安娜也留恋的抚摸着她的身体，她的脸颊，她抚摸自己素未谋面的姐姐，人们会怎么看她们荒唐的关系？她不知道。即使所有人反对，大臣、富商、教会、军阀全都站在她的对立面，她也要力排众议，把她的美人安置在最华美的宫殿，为她戴上皇后的宝冠，她要艾莎的无名指缠上与她成对的婚戒，她要艾莎的每一个夜晚都在她的床铺上度过，她要把所有的把戏施展出来供艾莎玩乐——真荒唐，她爱自己的姐姐，不是亲人之间的爱，是男人对女人——即使她们都是女人，那又有什么关系？  
“和我回去吧。”她轻声对艾莎说，“你把冬天撤离，就没有人会提诅咒的事情，我也会把这件事压下去——”  
艾莎的食指贴上她的嘴唇，示意她不用再讲下去。“等到明天再说，好吗？”  
“为什么是明天？”  
“明天会是个晴朗的好天。”  
“你的好消息一定要有好天气的衬托吗？”她笑起来。  
“是啊，重要的事情都得在室外谈，好让苍天也见证。”她把衣物盖上安娜的身体，不要让她着凉。“还不睡吗，好奇宝宝？”她发现安娜一直盯着她的身体看，索性自己也钻到衣物下面。她把冰凉的手往安娜的胳肢窝里放，安娜笑起来，闹腾了好一会儿。  
“给我讲个睡前故事。”安娜说。艾莎所了解的东西可没有那么有趣，大多数是关于魔法和雪花带来的黑暗秘密，她如实告知安娜这些很枯燥，不会让人感兴趣。  
“不如你和我讲一个？我听说你和北方诸王参与了屠龙，就在西边的落锤山脉。”  
“那确实是一段很不错的经历……”她察觉到艾莎好奇的目光，于是故意不发话，要吊足她的胃口。  
“怎么了，说啊？”  
“亲我一下。”  
“滑头。”即使这么说，艾莎还是凑上去吻了她的脸颊，“现在可以继续了吗？”  
“传令官前脚到，我就整备人马立即前往。这就是军队的素养：必须得雷厉风行，在瞬息万变的战场中才能取得优势。可当我到了地方，我才知道我是第一个响应号召的，其他的老东西太精明，不愿意浪费人力去攻打一个未知的怪物。当地的领主和居民都为其苦不堪言，他向我承诺，只要我达成屠龙，他就愿意把巨龙看守的财宝全都交给我。全军也为此士气大涨——我们一路往西，根本就没发现什么巨龙，倒是遇上了不少打家劫舍的强盗，他们袭击来往商队，劫持了焰火表演团，又不小心点燃了它——落锤山脉有龙的谣言就是这么来的。所以根本没有什么龙，我们准备撤军，在走出密林的时刻，一个巨大的黑影突然把我们笼罩——那是真正的龙，在天空飞翔。我们本想列队进攻，可它的身姿实在是过于惊人，我竟一时忘记指挥。就在这时它向我冲过来，战马惊动，扬起前蹄，差点把我掀翻——”艾莎的手紧紧抓住她，安娜为此感到满意。“原来龙是有智慧的生物，他名唤纳克图尔，此地是他居住的地方，因为山贼肆虐，龙灾的谣言使他担忧人类军队源源不断的侵扰，如果我愿意对外宣称恶龙已死，并且禁止人类踏足山脉深处，他就会给我回报——却还没告诉我到底回报什么。我们就这么迷迷糊糊地撤了军，报告当地领主巨龙化为灰烬，山脉深处因为他飘散的骨灰成了诅咒之地……他倒叫骂起我们，没有找到财宝，并且让山脉受了诅咒。我的军官冲上去就赏了他两个嘴巴子，哈！我可是阿伦戴尔的女王，没人能在我的面前说我的不是。”  
“所以你还不知道他的回报是什么？”  
“天晓得。你的雪花知道吗？”  
“也许哦。”她环抱住安娜，“雪能听见，雪能诉说，雪能分辨。”她耳语着。  
“你的声音真好听。”安娜的声音渐渐模糊无力起来，睡意渐起。她今天实在是太累了，无论是在雪地里行军，遭遇野兽，还是遭遇艾莎……那场嬉戏。她闭上眼，颤抖的睫毛轻轻扫着艾莎的脸颊，痒痒的，让人安心。她听着安娜沉下去的呼吸声，一些低低的鼾声，接着又沉静下去。她亲吻了安娜，她的姐妹，她的爱人。艾莎一直爱着她，即使被驱赶出千里之外，雪花告诉艾莎皇城里的消息，她最爱的小妹听闻长姐被赶出宫殿，悲愤之下染上恶疾——本来只是着凉，却因为她固执地想要见姐姐一面，不同意就拒绝治疗，普通的发烧恶化成脑膜炎，她差点丢掉性命。但好在丢掉的不是性命，是一段记忆，石头地精们抹掉了她记忆中关于艾莎的一切，好让她这辈子都不会悲伤。这难道不自私吗？如果是这样，艾莎也选择自私的方法。她引诱了自己的妹妹，如果不能凭借心灵去爱她，那就凭借本能，凭借身体。后果如何，她完全不想知道，她唯一明白的事情就是，爱没有错。  
她抱住沉睡的安娜，梦境中有夏日温暖的阳光，有柠檬挥发的清爽香气，她们手拉着手在宫殿阴凉的门廊处偷偷喂下对方一颗巧克力，在轻咬之后，巧克力内部的糖衣破碎，冰凉而甜蜜的朗姆酒香气从嘴里爆发出来，在她们随意而默契的一吻中愈加美妙。  
阳光腾挪至庭院，喷泉中的水柱析出彩虹色光泽，她们在一片吵闹的光线中睁不开眼，只是紧紧相拥。  
北山的天大亮了。

  
穿戴整齐的安娜吃力地走在后面，不明白艾莎为什么在雪地里走的那么轻松。那可是没过膝盖的雪，她一蹦一跳地就能在其上健步如飞，安娜想到灵巧的雌鹿，也许艾莎不是在行走，而是在雪原上舞蹈。什么嘛，雪愿意和她分享见闻，在这种场合却不接纳她，反倒拖着安娜这个凡人女王的脚步，生怕她离开似的。视野中全是漫出来的白色，她盯着艾莎的背影，艾莎也苍白的近乎看不见了——阳光把她身边的一切都变成雪白。她快要瞎掉了，叫住艾莎，让她不要走那么快。或者她希望艾莎能牵住她的手。  
“艾莎？”她询问着。  
“我们要到了。”听她的语气，似乎是心情不太好。安娜不明白有什么事情让她感到不悦。她们从北坡绕上山，现在的地势可以将南坡的状况一览无余。远方黑压压的东西出现在安娜的眼前，她看得见星星点点的火光——那黑压压的一片是人，集结的号角声响起来。那是军队。不属于阿伦戴尔，规模也远胜于任何一个北方国家。那是南方人的军队。  
“他们什么时候来的？”目睹这一切的安娜虽然吃惊，但又马上镇定，询问艾莎。  
“他们算好了开春的时节，准备避开北方严酷的冬日进军。”  
“可为什么直接就到了阿伦戴尔？咱们的南边应该还有些国家，我可没听见他们灭国的消息……如果只是借路，他们也有可能面临腹背受敌的窘境。”  
“我亲爱的妹妹，亲爱的女王陛下啊，北方王国可没你想的那么团结。那些老东西——老国王，只在乎自己国家的利益。南艾尔的君主答应与南边的帝国一起瓜分阿伦戴尔，同意帝国从南艾尔通行。你还准备与他们和亲，不是吗？”  
“他们——昏庸！”安娜被气的说不出别的话，愤怒地把大剑倒插进雪地里。  
“请原谅，我为了得到这些情报，一次又一次地降雪。”  
“所以冬天才迟迟不结束。”  
“如果没有‘雪妖’的存在，汉斯王子按照他接到的密令，成婚之后就要把你杀死。然后由他担任阿伦戴尔的合法君主，恭迎帝国的军队进入王城。到那时阿伦戴尔会成为帝国的公国。”  
“南方佬可真是机关算尽……这样他们自己根本不用费一兵一卒就占领了两个国家。我想南艾尔也根本分不到他们的那份，就会被帝国用同样的方式和平演变。”  
“你说的对。这就是为什么南方人指定让野心勃勃的汉斯王子前来阿伦戴尔。冬天迟迟不结束，他们也没有办法继续行军。而汉斯王子的诡计就是想让你死在北山，他买通了占星师，指名让你进山讨伐。南方人得到消息，也进山寻找阿伦戴尔的女王，不过不巧的是，他们找到的不是女王，而是货真价实的雪妖——”  
“你杀了他们。”  
“就在昨晚啊，我的妹妹。你以为那是你的兵士？他们是进山追杀你的南方军。你没有看清那面军旗的颜色吧？那才不是阿伦戴尔的军旗。”  
“所以你不让冬天结束，是为了拖慢他们举兵攻打阿伦戴尔的步伐？”  
“也谢天谢地，你没有急着和汉斯王子成婚，他狗急跳墙，想出让你来猎杀我的主意，反倒把你送到了我的身边，而我也可以确保你的安全。”  
“你一直在守护我？”  
“你，还有我们的故乡。”她朝安娜苦笑一下，“圣灵是不该有这些世俗的羁绊的。我自贬神格。”  
“我……我很抱歉。如果我能早点察觉到，你就不会——”  
“说什么傻话。父亲不也说了吗，失去了故乡，就是失去了一切。”她转过身去看坡下的军队，“南方人现在已经在动摇了……战线拉的太长，旷日持久的冬天加剧他们的消耗，如果再不打出一个胜仗，他们国内的财阀就要让皇帝陛下倒台。”  
“可阿伦戴尔也撑不了多久了。”  
“安娜，你想给他们一点颜色看看吗？”  
“什么？可我只有一个人，他们的军队的规模如此庞大，你看看我，连一匹战马、一个援军都没有……我学习过如何打仗，因此更知道打赢他们是多么不可能。”  
“我就是你的援军。”她一字一顿地说着，“我是，这片冰雪的女王。过来，安娜。”  
她抓起一小团雪，拉开了安娜的铁面具，似乎是神父在信徒的额头上画下灰烬十字，她把那团雪放在安娜的额头上，冰凉的雪水从她的鼻梁，她的眼窝处流下，似乎她为雪的死亡感到哀恸。水不在她脸颊上流动了——她睁开眼，水珠齐齐飞上天空，随着艾莎向下压迫的手势，水流汇聚，向地面扑来。  
“并不是所有的圣灵都反对我。与我同根同源的水灵愿意参与驰援。”  
水流把雪地砸出深坑，像是沸腾一般不断骚动——透明的蹄踩住雪坑的边缘，把骏马整个强壮优美的身躯支撑起来。完全透明的骏马，水。它踩不住蹄下的雪地，在不断下陷中躁动不安。艾莎上前抚摸，冰晶瞬间爬满了骏马的身体，它马上从坑里腾出来，可以在雪地上自如疾驰了。安娜看着这一幕不禁张口结舌，即使艾莎把马匹牵到了她的面前，让它熟悉安娜的气味——这将会是她的战马。它雪花编织的鬃毛上的冰晶颗粒反射着光点，让安娜些许眩晕。  
“凯尔派。你可以这么叫他。”  
“传说中的水怪？”  
“是圣灵哦。”  
“好，我现在是一人一马了。还有什么？”凯尔派不停用鼻子蹭安娜，让这个披坚执锐的女人腼腆起来。  
“雪下的足够多了。漫山遍野的苍白就是我的攻势。还有——那头龙的报答。”  
“什么？”  
“他告诉了你他的名讳，这再明显不过了。名字是一个魔咒，只要你呼唤他，他就会现身相助。”  
“真的？”  
“怪物出现在人类军队中自然不好施展，好在你只有一人，他的出现才不会引起军心躁动。我也可以施展出我的全力——我之前尽力克制的大自然的残暴力量。出发吧，安娜。你的身后有每一片雪花的光。”她重新把安娜的铁面具拉上，造型冷酷的人脸盖住她的温柔面庞，只有眼孔处那双纯净的幽绿眼眸留恋地望着艾莎。一丝坚毅从中闪过。雷厉风行。还不等通人性的战马自己低下头，她翻身就跨上凯尔派，轻轻踢着马儿的肚子，凯尔派踢着小步绕着安娜插在地上的半人高的大剑转了一圈——她伸手拔出，手腕一翻就把它扛在肩上。骑兵的英勇身姿让这位冰雪的女王看得发痴。女孩变成了女王。安娜喝出号子，在与凯尔派疾驰的背影中头也不回地挥手告别——她将带来凯旋，或者死亡。艾莎会意，催动冰雪的魔法：雪在凯尔派的马蹄后方下起来，压断了铺在雪原上的每一片雪花的臂膀，巨响从雪层的深处传来，是时候了，安娜化做的小点离黑色的障壁越来越近。她举起了大剑，勒住缰绳，凯尔派扬起前蹄，在敌方阵前，安娜只需要吹响毁灭的号角——不是号角。敌军发现异常，陆续吹响号角传令，在号角怒涛般的嘶吼中，单枪匹马的来者深吸一口气，她的声音从山谷中传出，惊天动地的吼声让其他声音黯然失色——就连安娜本人都不相信，这声嘶吼来自于她的喉舌。  
“纳克图尔——！听我号令！来我身边！”  
她回想起来，一定是这头龙的名字具有某种魔力，只要呼喊就能让声音震天响。  
还没有听见巨龙破空飞来的声音，遮天蔽日的黑影也遍寻不着，安娜的身后首先传来惊天动地的巨响——白色的浪涛铺天盖地地涌来，尖端似乎是疾驰的骑兵——雪崩。在这惊人的攻势中她也策马前冲，抓上大剑后半段未开锋的剑刃，当作骑枪向黑压压的大军冲去。凯尔派跑的很快，永远都在雪崩的前面，在这突如其来的攻击中匆忙整备的帝国军队阵型松散，一下子就被安娜冲出个缺口，她向后闪躲，帝国军的斩马剑劈过凯尔派的脖子，冰皮破碎，剑刃划过他由水组成的身体，剑砍不断水。安娜怒喝，借着凯尔派前冲的势头，她的大剑把帝国军刺个对穿。凯尔派一个急转，挂在剑刃上的尸体被甩出去，安娜放开缰绳，只用双腿夹住马匹的肚子，而现在她双手都抓上了大剑的剑柄，用全身的力量挥舞起来，左侧一扫，连着头盔把某人的脑袋切开半边，右侧一挥，硬生生把几个兵士全数砸倒，凯尔派心领神会，扬起前蹄踏上他们因为惊慌而不断扭动的身体而后狠狠踩下。她灵巧地俯身，躲过长矛兵的突刺，弯过臂膀就是从下至上的凶猛一击，他的身体同被斩断的长矛一同破碎……雪崩也冲上来，把还未来得及反扑的帝国军统统碾压进苍白的死寂，快要碰到凯尔派和安娜时，白色的怒涛却分开了。为了不影响雪崩的攻势，凯尔派转身，带着安娜爬上了雪崩的浪潮，让雪崩带着它们前进。安娜可搞不懂自己究竟是在骑马还是在冲浪，她被雪崩捧到最前端，怒吼着，厮杀着，帝国军见状纷纷后撤，似乎立于白色浪尖的是一位神明，似乎他们在和神威对抗——结局一目了然，他们胜算寥寥。但帝国军训练有素，久经沙场的指挥官可不知道何为轻言放弃。撤回的军队避开势头凶猛的雪崩，在离坡度很远的地方，那场雪崩的怒意也渐渐平息。指挥官在不远处的平原地带迅速指挥军队重整阵型，安娜看见他们拉出了不少攻城器械，车堡首先列成横排，向她开去，抵御将要降临的雪崩。投石机上的弹药换成了涂满柏油的火焰壶，拉出一个夸张的弧度就要向安娜抛去。而军队已经整理好阵型，大盾兵种首当其冲列好防御阵型，在盾牌与盾牌的间隙中，一根根长矛从中伸出，要把冲上来的鲁莽骑兵的锐气好好地挫一挫。安娜预感到事态的严重，进攻的步伐也慢下来。但不能回头，帝国投出的火球在她身后炸开，溅出的油与其他燃烧物居然组成了一面火墙——他们的攻城器械设计师还真是聪明到恶毒的程度了。艾莎……安娜身后的雪被火烧的消融，祈祷着她立马发起支援。  
就在这时，另一股绿色的火焰从天空中泼洒而至！不是朝着安娜，而是凶猛地扑向了帝国军。雷霆般的嘶吼再次传来，怪物的巨大身影翱翔于天际，他们把预备射在安娜身上的弩箭全数向纳克图尔发去，尽数在龙鳞上弹开、折断。龙践踏着，怒吼着，不断喷吐龙息——帝国军也不甘示弱，他们向他抛去绊马索，想要把他束缚住，这确实对纳克图尔造成不少麻烦。雪崩冲到车堡面前，被它们巨大的体积卸去势头，远远站在一侧的艾莎通过雪花传递的感知，清楚地知道战局中的一切。冰冻的肢体从雪地里爬出来，层层冰雪把包裹在其中的野兽或人类的尸体变成比原来的体积还要大上几倍的怪物，不是艾莎知晓死灵法术，而是包裹着他们的冰雪控制着他们。雪怪大军从山坡上滚下来，一个接一个的大雪球冲破了火焰防线，马上从内部崩溃，包裹着的怪物从雪球的卵中降生，猛地向敌军扑去。他们是冰雪的意志，即使被穿刺，被砍破，也绝不会停下。得到支援的安娜重新鼓起勇气向前突去，首先冲向牵制住纳克图尔的兵士，把他们冲的溃败。帝国军绝望地发现，武器触碰上这些冰雪做的怪物就会结霜，然后白霜就像瘟疫，从剑尖蔓延至手臂，然后是整个身体——他们迅速被冻伤，然后失去知觉，他们已经不知道自己的四肢是否还长在身上，只能一动不动地被怪物们冲倒、击溃。纳克图尔的龙息在冰上舞动，先是被冻伤的兵士再次被灼伤，来不及收缩和扩张的血管使他们的皮肤溃烂状况更加恐怖。即使指挥官再怎么怒骂，再怎么强调军法，士兵们被恐怖的情绪覆盖，已经无心应战，只想逃命。安娜用剑刃的侧面把急着发出求援的指挥官打倒在地，凯尔派的马蹄踩上他的头颅。她看向传令兵疾驰的背影，求援已经发出去了，情况会变得更加麻烦……而她的手边没有弓箭，好让她远程击杀他。  
“凯尔派，你能跑的再快点吗？”马匹打了个响鼻肯定着，后腿一发力就越了出去。安娜已经把大剑归至腰后，待到接近之时再一口气挥出——一只不知道是什么东西的野兽朝传令骑士的侧面冲了过去，用犄角顶的他们人仰马翻！接近的安娜勒住战马，定睛一看：驼鹿。他朝安娜眨着眼，通人性似的。  
“驼鹿先生，鉴于你在本战役中的贡献，我会给你封爵的。”她颔首致意，那头聪明的牲畜居然伸出前蹄，低下身子行礼。安娜在铁面具下不禁绽放出笑容。身后，失去指挥官的帝国军知晓了自己大败的事实，偃旗息鼓，丢盔弃甲。她心满意足地看着失去阵型的他们四处逃窜。纳克图尔展翅，他报恩的使命已经达成。无需多言。不过安娜知道自己若想长久地得到他的支持，就得继续隐瞒他的存在。龙飞走了。安娜已经下定决心，不管南方人说什么，阿伦戴尔都要传令下去，在北方王国的历史中不会采取他们惊慌过度的胡话。传令兵慌张地爬起来，她把大剑插在地上，撑着自己从马上跳下来。她不想要他的命，还是拔出了佩剑，剑刃抬起他因为慌张而四处乱动的头颅，他安静了，愿意听面前未知的可怕敌人讲两句话。他眼中的倒影全都是戴着铁面具的冷酷死神。是什么样的男子拥有如此神威？他想他不可能在剑刃刺进他的喉咙之前一睹尊容。  
骑士伸出手，摘掉了自己的铁面具。女人的脸。女人的声音。  
“我乃阿伦戴尔的安娜女王。你们大帝的军队肆无忌惮地停留在我们北境的国土，威胁着我们的安全。此次一役皆是为了保护我们的国家而战，你目睹了战况，告诉你们的大帝，他可以用成千上万的军队毫不费力地攻破一个小小的国度，但却不可犯了诸神的怒火。阿伦戴尔受雪之圣灵庇佑！如果大帝再贸然进军，永久的严寒就降临在你们的国度。”她语毕，放开剑刃，甚至叫传令兵回营地取点干粮，牵匹好马：她要那个大帝马上知道她所取得的压倒性的胜利，让他把北地划为绝不可踏足的地方。  
传令兵刚跌跌撞撞地离去，一个小伙子向他们冲过来，安娜握紧剑刃准备迎敌，发现来者没有穿盔甲，看起来也不像是个士兵。驼鹿叫唤起来，也向小伙子冲过去。他环抱住驼鹿的脖子，热烈地问候了一番。安娜走上前。  
“这位驼鹿先生在这场战斗中做出很大贡献，我要给他封爵。你是他的主人？那你以后不可再驱使他。”  
“你谁啊你？脑子有病吗？他可是一头驼鹿——仅此而已。当然也是我最要好的朋友，你说是不是呀，斯文？”安娜刚想斥驳他几句，摆明自己的身份，他变了个腔调说起话，安娜觉得他才是脑子有病的那个。“是啊是啊，我差点被那些南方佬宰了吃掉呢！还好你来救我了——不，你说的不是我，是那个女人？战争？太糟糕了，他们急着去打仗，把磨了一半的刀撂下了，要不然你就得被摆上餐桌了？真可怕，还好我来了，朋友。”克里斯托弗轻轻拍着斯文的脖子。  
“你的脑袋是被驼鹿踢过吧？”安娜已经搞不懂这个男人的精神状况了。  
“真讨厌，你怎么能窥探别人的隐私？”克里斯托弗变着腔调说着，“这是斯文说的。”他又用原来的嗓音补充道。“我才没有，然后，谢谢你救了他。”  
“机缘巧合而已。我是阿伦戴尔的安娜女王。”  
“什么？”  
“有什么好什么的？”  
“阿伦戴尔现有的不是汉斯国王吗？昨天汉斯宣布了你的死讯，说你在北山遭遇野兽，滚下山坡——”  
“妈的混蛋！”  
“哇哦，我还不知道女王也会说这种话。”  
“我得马上回去！这该死的！”  
“你回去也于事无补，汉斯会设下埋伏等你自投罗网。到那时你就真真切切地死了。”凯尔派在完成战役后化为水滴飞向艾莎，把她载了过来。克里斯托弗看着马背上苍白的女人，一时间居然看得入神，然后被安娜狠狠地捏了把肩膀，他吃痛，马上嗷嗷地叫起来。“而汉斯早与帝国军约定好，不开战，直接恭迎他们进军阿伦戴尔。只不过他没有预料到会是这种情况。他今日就会举行加冕礼。以表对帝国的尊敬，你杀死的指挥官会接过主教手中的王冠，戴在你亲爱的汉斯王子的头上。”  
“恶心。所以我们阻截了为他加冕的人？”  
“正是。但仪式仍会进行。我们会代替他前往。”  
“你要在仪式上大闹一场吗？”  
“有何不可？”艾莎朝她顽皮地笑着。安娜也笑。克里斯托弗倒有些摸不清头脑了。“尊敬的女王陛下，这是谁？”他问艾莎的来头。  
“一个尊贵的人。细节在加冕礼上再说吧。艾莎，我们俩得同乘一匹马？”  
“事实上——如果是尊贵之人的话，一匹马是不是有些挤？况且这么深的雪地，马蹄也会陷进去的。”他对艾莎和凯尔派的魔力一无所知，所以才大胆地推销起自己的雪橇。“我有一个还算宽敞的雪橇，虽然是送货用的，可是稍加改造也不输豪华马车。”  
“听起来很不错。”艾莎首肯，安娜就没什么异议。她们跟着克里斯托弗找到雪橇，一下子有些哭笑不得：它简陋的格调和尊贵真是没有半分关系，安娜笑着摇头，艾莎倒是对他说的“稍作修饰”很感兴趣。她催动魔法，一下子把雪橇点染成高贵的蓝色，紧接着是精致的雪花纹路，伸出六面的手臂不断分叉，每个分叉又长出六只手臂——雪白的花朵不断朝更加细微的程度开放着，直到整个雪橇被漂亮的白霜点缀。冰柱从扶手处伸出，衍生出造型简洁的透明雕塑，在阳光下析出虹色光芒，耀眼无比。艾莎又在货舱加出了一个华美的座位，好让她和安娜并排坐在一起。克里斯托弗和斯文都看得目瞪口呆，安娜为自己姐姐的品味拍手叫绝。在魔法的结束，她张开双臂，魔力绕着她的身体，编织出一件举世无双的长裙礼服。  
“要我说，你才不像个女王，这位才是。”肩膀上的痛刚缓解过来的克里斯托弗马上又对安娜出言不逊，不过为这一幕心醉的安娜才没有心情理会他。  
“我想我们得劳烦驼鹿勋爵帮我们拉动雪橇了。”艾莎朝斯文礼貌地微笑着，驼鹿行了个礼，然后用不屑的眼光瞄了眼克里斯托弗。他正气不打一处来，艾莎邀请他驾驶，他看着心爱的雪橇变得如此漂亮，驶进阿伦戴尔的样子一定非常风光，于是马上点头答应了。  
“不，别动我盔甲的主意。”安娜和艾莎一起坐在雪橇上，她拦住艾莎悄悄伸过来的手，手中赫然是一团魔力，要给安娜也改头换面。既然安娜这么说，她作罢，另一只手捂住嘴笑起来：因为安娜翻过她的手，在手背上轻柔地吻着。她手上的魔力在安娜的铠甲上结出白霜，甚至贴上她的面颊，白霜的花纹沾上了她的半边脸，艾莎觉得有些滑稽，另一种感觉却又让玫瑰色出现在她的脸上。还好克里斯托弗只顾着驾车，没有注意到两位女王的浓情蜜意。  
阿伦戴尔的人们正在城门附近怨声载道。经历了持续好几个月的严寒，无论是粮食还是炭火都日渐短缺，人们陷入寒冷和饥饿的恐慌之中，根本不觉得有什么事情好庆祝——不，更应该感到悲痛。昨日安娜女王的士兵带回折断的军旗，和女王遇袭滚下山坡的噩耗，而那个汉斯王子呢？他连尸体都不尝试着寻找，葬礼还没有开始，就把他的加冕礼匆忙安排上日程，不等国民为安娜女王挥干留恋的泪水就要上任，强迫他们走出家门，迎着从晴空突然降临的雪，冷的牙齿止不住打颤，大人的脸色冻得铁青，小孩的手红肿，长着紫色的冻疮，手指像是发霉烂掉的小香肠。在这种环境中，每一个人都愁眉苦脸地站着，即使乐队卖力地吹奏着华贵庄重的喜庆乐声。汉斯王子向周围的人群致意，他演的好像有人真理会他一样。没有人为他呼喊。接着是手捧宝冠的主教，随着摇晃吊着的香炉的男孩开路，汉斯的马匹和主教的马车缓缓行至城门。  
“亲爱的主教大人，请再耐心等待。”汉斯安抚着手脚掖在厚重大衣里，神色稍显不耐烦的主教。寒冷的空气总会让他酒糟鼻更红，也更滑稽。不过碍于地位没人讲他滑稽，只是在某个酒馆中散落的下流画像，有酒糟鼻的男人流着口水爬上年轻女子的身躯。汉斯没和他讲过这个。“我想帝国人并没有那么守时。他们应该认为问题不大，在雪地里行军也会拖慢速度……啊，您看，远方有人来了。应该是是他们的斥候。”  
不过那并不是轻骑兵，是一头麋鹿拉着的华美雪橇。汉斯觉得稀奇，接着又惊喜起来，他觉得是指挥官特意乘坐的，转而认为是皇帝陛下看得起他才派出如此阵仗。雪橇越来越近了，汉斯走上前，鞠躬示意——他根本没有一国之君的样子。如果他真把自己看作阿伦戴尔的国王，他和大帝应该是平起平坐的身份。可他终究不是，他只是一条懂得谄媚的猎犬，现在居然向帝国的使者行礼。一只手搭上他的肩膀，轻轻拍了一下。他弯下腰去的视角里，出现了女人的拖地长裙。女人？那只手似乎也过于纤细，他正准备抬头好好观望，艾莎已经走到了主教的身前，而下车的安娜二话不说，汉斯刚抬起脸就给了他结结实实的一拳头，把他整个人打的后仰在地上。  
“那是女王！”人群立即沸腾起来，差点突破守卫的防线，上去把汉斯撕成碎片。  
“我是阿伦戴尔的女王安娜，你们在这做什么？我人还没死呢，就急着把王冠交给一个外人？”  
“阿伦戴尔的国王现在是汉斯。皇帝陛下——”  
“帝国的军队已经大败。你们本想大开城门，让他们直接占领阿伦戴尔。”艾莎字字铿锵有力，在每个人的耳边回弹，紧接着，就像丢进水面的石块，激起千层浪花。民众质问的声音如凶猛潮水扑来。粮食短缺，没有臭鸡蛋，小伙子捡起地上的石头就向主教扔去——艾莎伸出手，拔地而起的冰锥把石头嵌进身体。主教大惊失色，忽然又明白什么，指着艾莎的鼻子。  
“雪妖！她就是那个让阿伦戴尔陷入危机的人！是她！”  
“住嘴！如果没有这个漫长的冬天，我看今天飘在城堡上空的就是帝国的双头鹰旗帜了吧？这场冬天拖慢了南方人的进攻，也让你们谋害我的计划向后推。我问你，主教大人，你不是最痛恨异端邪说？为什么对指定我前去猎杀雪妖的占卜充耳不闻？因为你一早就和帝国人，和汉斯串通好，我一进山，你们就实施篡位。”安娜环顾四周，“马提斯中士呢？那些我最信任的大臣呢？你们为什么不让他们参加加冕？哦，如果我没猜错，他们全都被你们秘密关在地牢，连审判也不曾经历。”  
“我仍旧是阿伦戴尔的合法君主。”安娜说。  
“皇帝陛下只承认南艾尔的汉斯王子作为阿伦戴尔的君主。”  
“我问你，你侍奉的究竟是皇帝，还是神明？”艾莎抬起头，几乎是用下巴指着主教。“如果你告诉我是皇帝陛下，那么你就不是一心一意的信徒，阿伦戴尔有权利让不虔诚的人卸去主教一职，您说在理吗？”  
“是，我真心信仰我的神。”  
“你信仰的神只不过是一个虚影。你可以向他祈祷，让冬天撤离。你也可以向我祈祷。咱们看看谁的神明更灵，主教大人，要和我试试吗？还是说你认为这旷日持久的冬天也是我们罪恶的体现，让阿伦戴尔的人民冻死才符合你赎罪的教义？”  
“你——”  
“废话少说，快开始吧。”  
主教一时不知道如何是好。他不是没有为此祈祷过神明，但如铁的事实陈列在他面前，如同每一天陈列在他面前的永冻霜土。那又能怎么办？顺着艾莎的意思，转过头指责人们犯下了滔天罪行才招致如此？他看见的不是逆来顺受的国民，阿伦戴尔在曾几何时被指责为蛮夷的战争机器，每一个阿伦戴尔人沉默寡言的外表下，是一颗好战嗜血的内心——刚刚男孩的石头就能说明一切了。他们绝不承认无妄的罪名。艾莎的话语瞬间让他陷入窘境，他不知所措，双腿一软，差点跪坐下去。  
艾莎不再看他，转过身看着愁眉苦脸的人们。严酷的冬天从他们的身上削去了多余的皮肉，愁容出现在他们枯瘦而营养不良的脸上。紫红色的冻疮在他们的皮上啃咬，以至于全身都没有一块好肉。即使他们因为诅咒的威胁把她放逐，她不能忍受寒冬夺走他们的生命。她辨认出曾给过她一块糖果的佣人，身材走样，早已不在宫殿里工作，雪花虽然带来了黑暗的秘密，却也告诉艾莎，遥远的阿伦戴尔，人们在节日上的欢快气氛；谁家的孩子新出生，不宽裕的男女主人也要发下狠心，花一大笔价钱请邻居和周遭的流浪汉参加宴席；男孩加入海军，抵御侵扰他故乡的海盗……而这个国家的女王，用自己的方式温暖着北方的寒冷国度。她的热心之举不仅直接帮助了人民，她留下的一串故事更是在温暖的酒馆中被一遍遍地传唱。她不会让所有事物都埋藏进雪里。这世上没有一模一样的雪花，即使人们看见漫天大雪也只是咋舌而已，艾莎记得每一片雪花的名字，对于个体的眷恋，使她没有办法抛弃人格，走向神格……那又有什么关系？爱没有错。  
她抬起双臂，白霜从地上飘来，从人们的头上，衣袖飘来，从——四面八方飘来。雪不再下，云层消散，阳光似插进云层的光柱，向艾莎站立的一方大地钉去，她沉浸在一片金光之中，雪花的冰晶反射，让她更为耀眼，冰晶聚集的越来越多，那光也愈发强烈，在每一个人睁大的眼中闪烁跳动。它们凝聚成菱形的冰锥，凑成雪花的形状，雪花伸长出去的手臂上又是生长的雪花。它不断生长，艾莎把它向天上推去，似乎这片雪花织成的网要囚禁住这片古老的晴空。它破裂了，轻柔地消逝，接着随风而去。云层滚动，阳光扩散。艾莎站在一片欢呼声中沉默，主教早就跪在了她的脚边，大叫着哈利路亚。  
“阿伦戴尔的冬天已经结束了。”艾莎示意。“现在是安娜女王的加冕礼——”  
她察觉到有些不对劲。人们居然向艾莎行礼：君主的礼仪。她不明白这是为什么。她还没有说明自己的身份。  
“艾莎，你的头顶。”安娜提醒着。她伸手，摸到了冰制的王冠——冷与热。冰冠锁住了阳光，在她的头顶好似光环。难道那神明也承认她？王冠恰如冰制的荆棘编织而成，刺出冰锥，紧接着是光。  
“看来有更尊贵者为你加冕。”安娜鞠躬示意，不是为了她的姐妹，而是那更尊贵的存在。她夺过主教手捧的王冠，交到艾莎手里。现在由艾莎主持加冕。安娜脱下自己的兜鍪，单膝下跪，谦卑地低下头。除了珍珠和红宝石，纯金王冠上多了白霜的花纹。她轻柔地把王冠盖上安娜的红发，温暖的阳光不曾在她们脸上投下阴翳。如果非要形容，艾莎的脸庞正发出淡淡金光。  
“女王万岁，浩气长存！”随着戴上王冠的安娜站起来，众人皆呼喊起来，仆人赶忙上去，为安娜围上为国王准备的披风。  
“准确来说，咱们有两位女王。”安娜牵起艾莎的手，“这位是，第五圣灵，冰雪女王，同样也是阿伦戴尔的女王：艾莎！”  
“两位女王！这还真稀奇！”众人皆赞叹起来。  
“据我所知，古代的斯巴达王国就一直是有两位国王的。咱们这样做也不违反古法。”安娜给了欲言又止的大臣一个眼色。如果他能在这种场合少说几句话，那么她晚点清算罪名的时候，他就能从轻发落。  
“两位女王，该怎么对待汉斯王子？”百夫长押送着这个叛国贼到了她们的面前。  
“他再怎么不济，也是南艾尔的人。把他遣送回国。”艾莎说着。  
“然后咱们有理由向南艾的老东西发难。叫财务大臣去拟定一笔赔款。”  
“这是不是有些过分？”艾莎询问安娜。后者朝她俏皮地眨眼，艾莎微笑，随安娜想干什么。一片还未被收服的雪花从主教的肚腩下面飞出来，飘过艾莎的耳边。她马上对安娜耳语几句。惊喜的表情马上出现在她的脸上，两位女王的笑容比迟来的阳光更为温暖。  
“今天确实是个好日子。咱们不仅要举行加冕，同时还要有——一场宴会！”  
“安娜陛下，咱们哪来的粮食和酒水啊？”  
“主教大人有幸见识到了神迹，他之前以救灾救难的名头囤积的粮食应该也不管用啦！不买我的帐，也得看在这位圣灵的份上拿出来。我听说你们的教士还储存着不少私酿，全都拿出来吧，主教大人。没有这场宴席，恐怕心烦意乱的阿伦戴尔人民只能看审判和处决取乐了，你猜猜这其中有没有教士？”  
忍痛割爱的主教只能在后面默默地目送两位女王的高贵背影离去。那场宴会的规模可谓是史无前例，消息传出去，甚至有焰火表演团跨过落锤山脉而来，在宴会上表演助兴。喝多了站在城墙上往海里撒尿的新兵蛋子甚至在黑暗的海域边缘看见了龙的身影，结果被女王嘲笑喝的太多，然后他的整个人生都被这个糟糕的笑话包围：“我看到龙了！真正的龙！”；大帝为了平复国内的动乱放缓了进攻北方的步伐，而严酷的天气和离奇的传说让大帝对这块土地更加痛恨，阿伦戴尔的主教的信被他一甩手扔进了壁炉。最为精彩的还是两位女王为一只驼鹿封号加爵了！女王们各伸出一只手拿住依仗用剑，在驼鹿的左右犄角上各点一下，那把剑因为艾莎女王的触碰，长上了永不消逝的白霜，那只驼鹿呢？克里斯托弗成为驼鹿勋爵的管家，享受着他带来的殊荣，一辈子都过得幸福安乐。  
而阿伦戴尔的两位女王似乎很快就不想继续在人类国度的统治。待到培养出称心如意的继承人，她们就骑着凯尔派，向诸神之地——阿塔霍兰进发。我的孩子，那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
